


My Summer Love Romance

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, bad memories, komaeda gets beaten up for being gay, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda admits his feelings for a boy. It doesn’t go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fanfic I made for the series,but the second in chronological order. Yeaaa. Haha. This one is pretty messed up. Although,this is only in second place for "Most Messed Up" in the series. That might change as this series goes on,though. Get ready for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Original comments:
> 
>  
> 
> Characters: Komaeda Nagito,some random mobs,Hinata Hajime (mentioned)
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT read if you cannot handle any of the following things:
> 
> -> Homophobia  
> -> Flashbacks to bad times  
> -> Komaeda suffering in general  
> -> Description of injuries
> 
> I had this ready for a few weeks already,but I couldn’t find the time to post it. But look. It’s here now. By the way,this is a direct sequel to Late Letters,which occurs before/during the events of Concluding Letter. I hope you’re ready to enjoy Komaeda suffering.

Komaeda reflects on the memories gone by. There were many memorable incidents,he supposes. He thinks back to his childhood,and he remembers many things. He remembers his first crush. He still has a photo of said crush,but it’s rather faded.

When he was about nine or ten,still attending school,he had gotten a crush,just like any other boy. Not on a girl,but on a boy. His first crush.

There was no way to describe his crush. He was too normal to be able to describe him well. He would have sounded like any other nine-or-so boy of his age. He was absolutely normal,with no remarkable traits.

 

 

Komaeda isn’t even sure if he _remembers_ his name correctly. Perhaps he’s already forgotten his name entirely. Maybe that was for the best.

 

 

He recalls the day that he gave his letter.

 

 

That crush of his was playing with a group of boys,probably his close friends. As they started another soccer match,Komaeda shyly approached their bags. He slipped the letter into his crush’s bag and quickly rushed off after doing so.

 

Writing his name on the letter was the mistake he made.

 

Komaeda remembers walking into the toilet and getting assaulted by his crush and his group of friends. And he remembers every single thing that they called him,every little remark that they made,and every single injury that he received.

The ones that had hurt the most came from his crush,who had stomped on his chest with such fury that he had audibly heard his own ribs break. His crush didn’t like boys liking other boys. That was obvious. 

“You’re a disgusting freak!” His crush had screeched at him as he broke his wrist.

 

Komaeda remembers laying on the floor of the bathroom as blood pooled around his weak and pathetic body,and he remembers how badly he shook as he cried. He remembers being found by a cleaner and having been rushed to the hospital afterwards. He remembers his parents crying because their son had been hurt,and he himself crying because his own heart was broken.

His class heard the incident personally from the boys who attacked him and,they too,didn’t take kindly to Komaeda. He was ignored,as he should have been. But he was stomped and spat on and it was so unpleasant,and perhaps the worst thing,the worst thing was the look that his crush gave him each and every single day…

 

His crush transferred to another school a few months later.

 

 

  
By the time Komaeda snaps back to reality,he realises that tears are dripping down from his eyes.

 

 

 _It reminds him of Hinata. He remembers Hinata._ His chest tightens with the regret and despair that fills him.

 

It’s been a few months.

 

 

  
Komaeda vaguely wonders if Hinata could have avoided his fate if they had just never met.


End file.
